


What Women Like

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Castiel-centric, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Graphic Rape, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Harassment, michael is a disgusting human being, michael is the ultimate fuckboy, ofc is the rape victim, please don't read this if you're at all triggered by anything rape related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael spends many days trying to convince Castiel to find a woman and settle down before he decides that Castiel maybe doesn't understand how to woo women. Being a kind-hearted sibling, Michael begins to teach Castiel all about what women like. Meanwhile, Castiel maintains an online dating profile where he meets a man who is much more his type.</p><p>[Really, this is a disgusting work meant to highlight the horror of being a woman in a world where men truly believe the things that Michael believes.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Women Like

“Women like it like this,” Michael smirked. “Look at her! She’s practically begging for me to invite her over.”

Castiel frowned.

“I don’t think,” Castiel hesitated, “she’s really very impressed, brother.”

Michael rolled his eyes. Together, they watched the three little dots of the computer screen blink while she typed back to him. Eventually, her response was sent.

_I actually have to go soon. My mom wants me to do the dishes before bed._

Castiel’s eyebrow arched while Michael grinned victoriously.

“Do you see what she did?” Michael said.

“Um,” Castiel hesitated again, “I think she’s setting up a quick escape so if you say something she doesn’t like, she already has an excuse to leave the conversation.”

Michael shook his head.

“Wrong again, little brother. How will you ever settle down with a girl if you don’t understand how to work them? Here – watch what I say next, okay?”

_The dishes, huh? Are you good with your hands?_

“See?” Michael pointed. “It’s subtle enough that she can decide whether or not to make it an innuendo. You see what I mean?”

Castiel shook his head. “It doesn’t seem that subtle to me.”

Michael smiled condescendingly and waited for the blinking dots to stop with her reply.

_I’m very good at doing the dishes. I guess I’m one of those people that actually likes cleaning, so I don’t pretend to be bad at it._

“Oh man!” Michael cheered. “She wants me so bad!”

“I don’t understand,” Castiel admitted. “Hasn’t she rejected your innuendo?”

“No way! She gave me a subtle response back, so I can either make it an innuendo or leave it as is. She’s playing hard to get!”

“I see,” Castiel said with a furrowed brow.

_You like to clean? Well, I have a pretty dirty room if you want to come over and clean it for me._

“Women,” Michael scoffed when he hit send. “She’s totally lusting over me.”

_No thank you. I have enough to clean, living with my parents. Anyway, I guess I should go now._

Michael chuckled.

_Aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?_

“Do you really think she’ll like that?” Castiel asked.

“Of course!” Michael smirked. “Women are even hornier than men – they just need our permission to act that way. Otherwise they’re just sluts.”

“What is a slut?” Castiel asked.

Michael thought for a moment.

“A woman who talks about sex a lot, or has a lot of sex,” Michael responded. “Women that masturbate are sluts, too.”

_That’d be physically impossible, since we are talking online. Maybe some other time._

Michael nodded.

_I guess I’ll just lick my lips and wait for next time._

“And that, little brother,” Michael nodded, “is how to get a woman.”

Castiel bit his lip and frowned.

 

Castiel perched on the edge of the computer chair. His siblings were all out for the day, so he was home alone. He opened up the dating site he’d been perusing and found that he had a request for a chat. After accepting, Castiel typed tentatively.

_Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel._

The three little dots blinked while Dean responded. Meanwhile, Castiel blushed. He glanced each way for any sign of his brothers. A bead of sweat fell down his forehead.

_Hi, Cas. Can I call you Cas?_

Cas released a shaky breath.

_Yes, you may. Should I call you Dean?_

This response was quicker.

_I don’t know how else you could shorten it._

Cas smiled with embarrassment.

_You’re right._

_So, Cas, I think I should tell you that this was my brother’s idea. He just got married, so he’s really been hounding me to meet someone. He helped me sign up for this site and everything. How’d you end up here?_

Cas thought he heard a car door, but no noise followed. After a deep breath, Cas typed back.

_This was my idea. My brothers are trying to teach me to woo women, but I’m uninterested in their lessons. I haven’t yet told them about this._

_Oh? Why not? Would they be upset?_

Cas huffed under his breath.

_They would not be upset so much as passively aggressive. I imagine mocking would be their weapon of choice, along with long anecdotes about how they have always known due to my more feminine looks and traits._

_They sound like assholes._

Cas began to laugh, realized he shouldn’t, felt guilty, and then frowned. Diplomatically, he defended his siblings.

_They’re uneducated about this kind of thing._

_I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to offend you._

Cas half-smiled and waited in an awkward silence. Finally, he saw the dots blink and knew that Dean was typing on the other side of the computer.

_So, do you want to talk about you? Where are you from? I’m from Kansas originally, but I’ve lived all over. I’m pretty sure my home is my car at this point. It’s an impala._

Cas smiled and typed back.

 

“Alright, brother,” Michael nodded. “Lesson two, okay? I met this woman earlier today, and she gave me her phone number.”

With the phone on speaker, Castiel and Michael hovered overhead until someone picked up.

“Joe’s Pizza Palace,” a man’s voice answered. “This is Peter. What can I do for you today?”

Michael frowned, growling inaudibly in the back of his throat, and hung up the phone. Before Castiel could say anything, Michael was seated by the computer pulling up a chat window with the woman from the day before. She was online. Michael began to type furiously.

_Hey. What are you up to today? More cleaning? I was thinking about cooking some dinner. Did you want to come over?_

He waited. From behind, Castiel watched Michael’s shoulders twitch somewhat and his jaw clench over and over.

_What are you making?_

Michael didn’t explain anything to Castiel as he spoke with the woman, but eventually he took a deep breath and stood up.

“We’ve got a date in one hour. I better shower.”

“Didn’t you shower this morning?” Castiel asked innocently.

Michael laughed.

“Yeah, but I’ve got to make sure every part of me is clean, if you know what I mean.”

Castiel tilted his head.

“Come on, little brother,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Do you really think she’s coming over here for food?”

“You told her there would be food,” Castiel answered. “What else would she be coming for?”

“Women don’t accept dinner invitations just for food, little brother,” Michael said simply before running to the shower.

 

While his brother showered, Cas walked back to the computer, opened his profile, and noticed that Dean was once again available to speak with. Cas typed quickly.

_My brother has decided to invite a woman over for dinner, but we don’t have any food. I think he means for it to be a date for me._

Cas waited for the dots to stop blinking.

_Oh. Well, I guess you better get cooking._

_I’m not actually going to court this woman, Dean._

Cas scratched his thumbs.

_You should still show her some hospitality. She expects food, Cas! Don’t let her go hungry._

Cas smiled.

_Fair enough. What’s simple to make?_

_Pasta is a good dish to make. You don’t need many ingredients or any talent, really. Plus, everyone loves pasta. So, I’d go with that and maybe some bread._

With a nod, Cas thanked Dean and wished him well. He closed the browser just as Michael reappeared.

 

“I thought I would make some pasta,” Castiel said quietly.

“Fine,” Michael waved. He sat down at the computer and made searches for strong cocktails while Castiel left to cook dinner.

 Eventually, there was a knock on the door.

 

_Dean?_

_Cas? How’s the date going?_

_I’m not sure. I have to go right now, but I just wanted to ask something. This woman is acting strange. She’s been drinking different cocktails that my brother made, and now she looks a little bit sleepy, but she’s standing up and dancing. Do you think she’s had too much to drink?_

_Well, is there any redness in her eyes? Is she having trouble speaking?_

_Yes. When she arrived, she looked bored and nervous, but now she seems really incoherent. Wait - I think I heard her scream._

Castiel ran quickly to the living room and saw his brother straddling the woman and running his hands down her sides while she threw sloppy fists at his chest.

“Michael?” Castiel asked. “What are you doing?”

“Come on, little brother,” Michael grinned. “This is why she came over! She needed some encouragement to get started, that’s all.”

Her legs shook as she tried to shake the weight off of her. Meanwhile, Michael calmly unbuttoned her blouse.

“Michael, stop it,” Castiel said while frozen in place. “I don’t think she wants to do that right now.”

“Of course she does,” Michael laughed. “I gave her some liquid luck with her drinks, so she’s calm enough now.”

Her fists still hit weakly against Michael’s chest as he shrugged her shirt away from her shoulders.

Castiel couldn’t move.

She gave one last thrust into the air before she was breathing heavily, head moving hazily from side to side, limp underneath Michael.

“Want to learn some anatomy?” Michael asked Castiel. He moved off of her and took her shirt off the rest of the way.

Castiel shook his head quickly and tried to speak, tried to move.

“Are you sure?” Michael smiled. “She’s docile, you know. Didn’t I tell you how much she wanted this?”

Castiel continued shaking his head.

“Fine,” Michael shrugged. “Go get me the camera, little brother. I’ll give you a lesson later.”

 

_Dean?_

_Cas, what happened? Why did she scream?_

_She’s just lying there, Dean. She’s in the middle of the room. Her eyes are open, but I don’t think she’s awake. Michael is taking off her clothes. I’m supposed to be getting a camera._

_Holy shit, Cas, call the police!_

_What’s happening?_

_Cas, call the police and tell them that your brother is raping a woman right now._

“Little brother?” Michael asked from the doorway. His shirt was off, his pants were unbuckled, and his hair was messy. “Where’s the camera?”

Castiel held up a finger.

“Yes please,” he finished saying over the phone. “Thank you.”

When he hung up, Michael directed him to the closet to find the camera.

“I have her posed,” he snickered.

Castiel tried to buy as much time as possible while keeping Michael away from the woman. Eventually, Michael came over and grabbed the camera from the back of the third shelf from the bottom before rolling his eyes and returning to the living room.

“Come on, little brother. I need a photographer.”

Castiel bit his cheek and swallowed back his nausea. When he entered the living room, however, he couldn’t help but open his mouth with surprise.

A fully naked woman was flailing against the leather sofa, her eyes blurred with water, her legs spread wide, and her hands tied with rope behind her head.

Michael nodded and walked over to her. He began to pose beside her before he realized that Castiel was gone.

 

Cas heaved over the sink. The vomit burned his throat and stuck to the roof of his mouth. The sirens came soon after.

 

“Hello, officers,” Michael smiled calmly. “What can I do for you?”

“We received an emergency call from this residence. We’re going to come into the home now and do a formal check.”

Castiel appeared in the hallway in time to see Michael’s livid eyes hiding behind a casual smile. Slowly, Castiel moved toward the living room. From the doorway, he saw the woman’s tears spill over and her eyes close with exhaustion.

 

_Cas? What happened? Is she safe? Are you safe?_

_I think I need a place to stay._

_603 Hood River Road. Bring as much as you can pack. We can get anything else for you later._

**Author's Note:**

> This is disturbing, and this is every woman's worst fear. I guess I just needed to write it down in case anyone didn't quite understand why women are "complaining" about this kind of thing.
> 
> Sexual Assault Help: https://www.rainn.org/get-help/national-sexual-assault-hotline  
> Rape Crisis: http://www.rapecrisis.com/  
> Aftermath: http://www.aftersilence.org/aftermath.php
> 
> What to do if you think you've been Drugged: http://uhs.wisc.edu/assault/drugged.shtml  
> Date Rape Drug Info: http://www.womenshealth.gov/publications/our-publications/fact-sheet/date-rape-drugs.html
> 
> Men can be raped as well, so be conscious of that as well.  
> Male Survivor Resource: http://www.mencanstoprape.org/Resources/resources-for-male-survivors.html


End file.
